Adolescence
by MadameMorty
Summary: "How do you know when you love someone?" She whispered. "Like I said, when you know everything about them. From the way they wrinkle their nose when they're confused, to the way they dig their toes into the carpet subconsciously." I said, glancing at her feet.


**So basically this is a one-shot that takes place in the past. Eli and Clare have known each other practically since birth and are neighbors. Clare's 13 and Eli's 14. Since this is already AU I figured I'd go all out and make Clare look different then what she did when she was nerdy, niner Clare. Just think of her as present day Clare but shorter and with smaller boobs.**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. (What a cruel world we live in)**

"Thanks again Helen, for letting Eli stay the night while Bullfrog and I go out for our anniversary." My mom, Cece, said to Mrs. Edwards.

"It's not a problem Cece. It'll give Eli and Clare time to catch up with each other, I can't believe they haven't hung out since they were ten." Mrs. Edwards and my mom continued on with their conversation, completely ignoring my existence.

"I know, it's hard to believe that Eli's fourteen and that Clare's thir…" Cece was cut off mid-sentence.

"Mom, why are tampons so difficult? I mean like seriously, they're utterly confusing…" Clare trailed off, realizing Cece and I were there.

"Clare sweetheart, remember how I told you that Eli would be spending the night?" Mrs. Edwards asked, plastering a fake grin on her face.

"Oh, that was tonight? You know Mom, I'm really not feeling well and I…" Clare began to ramble, but Mrs. Edwards cut her off.

"Why don't you show Eli to your room." Mrs. Edwards suggested, shooting Clare a glare.

"M-my room?" Clare stuttered.

"Of course, he certainly can't stay in Darcy's room." Mrs. Edwards said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?" Clare inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Because Manny's spending the night. Now take Eli upstairs while I tell Mrs. Goldsworthy goodbye." Mrs. Edwards demanded.

"Fine." Clare huffed, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

I have a feeling that Clare isn't exactly happy to see me. Maybe she's PMSing. Or maybe she's being controlled by aliens that inserted probes into her brain! Although I'm pretty sure it's the first one.

"Since you'll be spending the night in **my **room, we need to set some ground rules." Clare announced, pulling out a dry erase board and marker.

"1." She marked. "Absolutely NO food and/or drinks in my room."

"2." She scrawled. "No snoring."

"But how am I supposed to stop myself from snoring?" I interjected.

"You'll find a way." She said, shooting me a menacing glare. "Now as I was saying. 3. Don't you dare try anything with me, just because we're alone and in a bedroom doesn't mean you have permission to touch me."

"Why do you assume I would want to touch you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Because that's all guys your age care about." She snorted.

"You're stereotyping the male teenage population. Not **ALL **guys are like that. I, for example, could care less about "touching you". Sure you're pretty, but I know almost nothing about you. What do you aspire to be? Who's your favorite author? What does your birthmark look like?" I explained, making her see that not all guys are just interested in getting in her pants.

"Why does it matter what my birthmark looks like?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"It matters because before someone does something as special as what you're insinuating, they should know every small, seemingly insignificant thing about each other. It's called love Clare." I said, my dark forest green eyes boring into her stormy blue orbs.

"How do you know when you love someone?" She whispered.

"Like I said, when you know everything about them. From the way they wrinkle their nose when they're confused, to the way they dig their toes into the carpet subconsciously." I said, glancing at her feet.

"Are you saying you-"

"What are you kids talking about?" Helen interrupts.

"Love." Clare answers, shooting me a tiny grin.

"You guys are too young to know what love is." Helen scoffed. "You're barely into adolescence." She shook her head and sighed.

"Love isn't about how old you are, it's about knowing." Clare gave the simplified version of my explanation to Helen.

"Well before you decide to love someone you better be married. Why else would you have that purity ring?" Helen asked rhetorically, wagging her finger.

After Helen left everything was quiet for a few minutes and then Clare shifted closer to me. "I want you to have this." Clare said, slipping off her purity ring.

"Um Clare, I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea." I said, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

"Not now silly." She shook her head with a giggle, curls flying everywhere. "I just meant that I want you to have it someday, when we're older." She explained, holding out her hand to me.

"When we're older." I agreed, grasping her hand.

**And finished. I can't believe I've been gone for so long! Have you guys missed me? I promise to be on more and you should be expecting an update for Chasing Cars fairly soon. I'm really sorry for not updating, I've just had no clue where to go with it until now so if you have any suggestions for the plot PM me and let me know. Well… I guess that's all, bye my lovlies,**

**-MadameMorty**


End file.
